The Halfway House is a demonstration project in that first it is an adaptation to a new geographic area, and second it has elements of service methods used in the Field Mental Health Program of the Mexican American Unity Council. The project is to deal specifically with the alcohol abuse and alcoholism problem within the Mexican American community as it is concentrated in Westside San Antonio. The nature of the project will take into consideration not only the poverty, and lack of opportunities and expectations prevalent in the Mexican American community but more importantly their distinct cultural and historical background. The purpose of the project is to reach the problem drinker within a family context and to bring about not only rehabilitation but new expectations through training and other linkages within the community. The anticipated results and findings will be used to show the viability of the outreach model. Specifically as it deals with the family and it utilizes indigeneous para-professional workers from the barrios it serves, this outreach model can be adapted to any program that hopes to specifically serve the Mexican American community.